Sunrise
by Tarafina
Summary: It was easier for the rest; they didn’t fall for a civilian. :Duke/Chloe:


**Title**: Sunrise  
**Category**: Smallville/GI: Joe  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Duke  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Word Count**: 909  
**Summary**: It was easier for the rest; they didn't fall for a civilian.

**_Sunrise_******

Dawn approached and like most mornings, he dreaded the rising sun. When it comes, he'll have to draw away, unwrap himself from her, and go to work. Doing what, she doesn't know. With whom, she has no idea. He idly stroked her back, half-smiled as she murmured sleepily, rubbing her nose against his chest. Every day he contemplated telling her the truth; fuck national security. But he's a soldier; he has bled and sweat for his country every damn day. It's during the hours that he's away from the Joe's, away from the danger, where he's just a regular guy. He can laugh with her about normal shit, walk down a street hand in hand, kiss her without pausing, checking every shadow. And he can make love to her until she's so exhausted she can't even form words on those perfect pink lips of hers.

They made a vow, a long time back, no questions. She agreed, having her own kind of secrets and while he hated keeping his, he knew it was for the best. The idea that simply telling her who and what he was getting her killed was too much of a risk for him. This, from a guy who lived on risk. When he met her he'd been flying high with the Joe's on a recon mission. Ripcord snuck off with Scarlett and while he was enjoying a brew at the bar he caught blonde hair in the corner of his eye. On reflex, he looked. Old feelings were a bitch and maybe part of him hoped Ana would be there. It wasn't her, not even close, but the grin alone on the woman across the bar was enough to make him forget all about his ex.

Chloe Sullivan. Snarky, intelligent, and sexy as hell. When he asked if he could buy her a drink, her cousin Lois answered for her. "Buy her five, for all I care. I've gotta go." She turned toward him, lifted a warning brow and very seriously said, "Harm a hair on her head and I'll break you into three pieces, all right Buzzcut?" Without waiting for a reply, she was gone.

"Sorry… She can be a little intense… Always." Lifting up a hand, she introduced herself. "Chloe."

For the first time in years, it wasn't his codename that he gave. "Connor."

She motioned for him to sit down and after that, it was all history.

Now, ten months later, he watched with dread as the sun rose to greet him. Another day, another fight. It wasn't so long ago he relished morning; suiting up, sparring, getting up to speed on the happenings of everywhere. But now, with her lying peacefully next to him, he almost wondered what it might be like not to go in, not to show up for just one day. But he'd hear a knock at the door an hour later and if they didn't show up, guns blazing, certain that he'd been kidnapped, they'd be confused over what the hell he thought he was doing. It was easier for them; they didn't fall for a civilian.

"Mmpf, hey," she rasped, opening an eye to glance up at him.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early," he told her, absently drawing circles on her shoulder with his finger.

She yawned, sliding her hand up his side, thumb running along an old scar. "I like waking up when you're still here… And usually that means incredibly early…"

"Sorry."

She shook her head, blinking her eyes rapidly to try and wake up. Wiggling around a little, she managed to get her head on his shoulder and twine a leg around his. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes in brief lingering before looking back out to the sunrise.

"How long?"

He glanced at the bedside clock. "Half hour."

"Barely enough time for coffee and a shower," she murmured.

He grinned. "This a hint you want me to put coffee on?"

She chuckled under her breath. "I set the timer last night."

He tapped her ear affectionately. "Always thinking."

They sat silently, watched as the sun painted the inside of her room slowly, rising up over buildings to wake the city and its sleeping patrons.

"Wish I had a time-turer," she mumbled.

He laughed. "Last time we ever have a Harry Potter marathon."

She smiled up at him, amused. "That was a great weekend… and if I remember correctly you got a kiss every time they said his full name in that unusually ominous way."

Duke smirked. "It had its upsides."

With a content sigh, she settled back in against him. "Does time seem faster this early in the morning?"

He frowned. "Yeah."

"Think you'll get in trouble if we spend a little extra time in the shower?"

He lifted a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

With a smirk, she slid on top of him. "I'm planning to be very thorough."

Holding her hips in his large palms, he grinned lazily. "I'll think of an excuse on the way."

Planting her hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward, kissing up his neck. "When I'm done with you, nobody will believe you… They'll know _exactly _what you were doing this morning."

He felt her thickening voice right down into his gut, his eyes falling half-lidded at the suggestion. The darkest hour may just be before dawn, but as long as he was waking up with her, he'd survive.


End file.
